Love is complicated
by IssieB
Summary: Draco loves Hermione. Hermione loves Draco. What will happen when they finally accept it?


Draco

OK, let's face it... I'm bored. That's why I'm writing nothing on this stupid laptop. Just blabbering on about absolutely _nothing_. This mechanical MUGGLE contraption was a joke gift from Blaise. One little comment on how the Weaslette is always on her little 'laptop', as they call it. Now I have one. Although it is a bit more useful and... entertaining... than I supposed. There's this wonderful thing called 'e-mail' and it involves NO birds, NO bird-droppings, NO tapping of windows and NO discarded feathers in your clothes. Pure bliss, no matter what father says about owls being faithful and/or loyal. Damn birds. Anyway, it feels wonderful to just be free to write what I want to write, without father EVER finding out. He's too far up his own buttocks to dignify even touching a muggle toy. And incase you didn't know, at the moment I am smirking handsomely. Muggles really come up with amazing things to survive. How they live without magic, I just do not know... Oh Merlin's balls, I sound like that Weasly man. That is bad news, extremely bad news. Infact, I have just this second realised, muggles don't seem that utterly disgusting anymore! They just seem slightly, vulgar. Now, mudbloods cough I mean muggleborns, seem extremely attractive. Well one does, one bushy haired goddess... Sorry must have been day-dreaming about a certain brown-eyed... My Merlin, am I DROOLING? Damn, that girl is so beautiful. Her long curly hair, her big brown intelligent eyes and her slender figure, they _burn_ in my mind, literally, _burn_. Great, that girl's BURNT herself into my head she's so gorgeous. Is THAT the time? Must go, can't miss dinner.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir of the Malfoy fortune and mansion etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Hermione

I expected the work to be slightly harder in 6th year. Even a little bit challenging. But no, it's all ridiculously easy for people like cough Ron and Harry to be able to keep up, which they can barely do. Although Harry is tired out from worrying about the wizarding world all the time and Ron is getting very stressed, keeping his position as keeper, no pun intended. They have excuses. Still, the lessons are so boring now, although potions is becoming increasingly difficult as I sit near a... let's call it a distraction. It happens to be a boy and the boy happens to be amazing, mouth-wateringly gorgeous. The problem is a. he is a complete and utter git, b. he hates me because I am a muggleborn or as he calls us, mudbloods, c. he is a pure-blood Slytherin, d. he is Harry's arch-enemy and e. he is so completely gorgeous and untouchable that I don't stand a chance. Life's a bitch excuse my language, I feel it is appropriate for the present time. Give me brains but no looks what-so-ever. Let me list the good and bad things about myself.

Good

Clever, good sense of humour unfortunately Harry and Ron don't agree on that one, organised, always presentable, big eyes.

In-between

Teacher's pet, too skinny/not fat, thick/unruly hair, organised/bossy

Bad

Too serious, boring brown eyes, bushy hair, no figure, not pretty, not popular, always tired... the list goes on. If I continue there is a high chance of me getting depressed.

I wish I were more like Lavender or Parvati. Why am I even worrying about what I look like? I'm Hermione Granger, magician and witch extraordinaire who doesn't give a damn about what people think about her… or so I thought. Puberty is such a challenging time. What with all the good-looking boys going around, I'm becoming obsessed about my appearance. NO! I do NOT care about my looks what-so-ever… Although I'll ask Parvati if she could help me tame my hair…

Draco

Hermione looks gorgeous today. Well, even more so. What's she done to her hair? Not that it looks bad. I think Blaise has noticed that I'm staring at her. Normally when he starts to catch on, I can cover up my… obsession but today, she looks so beautiful. I can't tear my eyes away. As it is a Saturday she is wearing muggle clothing. I have from now on decided that wearing muggle clothes is a good thing, especially if that muggle looks uncannily like Hermione Granger and is wearing very attractive, and, may I say, rather tight t-shirt and jeans. I really have no idea how I am going to cope with this.. this.. _onslaught_ of emotions. Also, I have become much more observant recently. Especially when it comes to noticing what Hermione is wearing, or to what Hermione is doing, or to where Hermione is going, or to who Hermione is talking to… not to mention what I am doing or wearing to make me more attractive, if that's possible. Transfiguration next, I wonder if I could ask her to tutor me in something… perhaps charms. I'll ask later.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, woo-er extraordinaire, next boy-friend of Hermione Granger.


End file.
